


Осознанные сновидения

by ToraTallium



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Branding, Disfigurement, Pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночи становились всё длиннее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осознанные сновидения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lucid dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754206) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



С тех пор, как он взял данные Накаямы, его сновидения стали другими.

Он ощущал себя, будто за ним следили, но не мог определить кто или откуда. Он просто наворачивал круги в темноте, как будто пытался поймать собственный хвост, увидеть кого-то, скрытого тьмой.

– Жалкий, – прозвучало эхо в его голове, отскакивая от стен, которые он не видел. Что-то поразило его, ощутилось неправильно, потому что эхо на самом деле было шёпотом. Это не имело смысла.

– Поздравляю, основы акустики ты освоил, – снова послышалось эхо, и что-то в этом голосе казалось знакомым.

У него от этого скрутило желудок.

– Здрасьте? – громко и вслух спросил он.

Вместо ответа кто-то схватил его лицо руками и дёрнул так, что он потерял опору под ногами. Хотя он не падал; только чувствовал, будто проваливается глубоко под воду, тяжело и без воздуха. Пальцы давили на его лоб и щеки, но это даже было почти приятно.

Кто-то растирал слот на его виске, и это чувствовалось так странно, что его лёгкие перестали дышать. Всё, что он видел перед собой – это Джек, склонившийся над ним близко к лицу и скалящий зубы. Это похоже на воспоминание, но он помнил – он никогда не был так близко к Джеку. Он без маски, и никто не видел его таким (и выжил) уже долгие годы.

– Тебе лучше бы разобраться во всём этом, парень, – сказал ему Джек лицом к лицу и вздохнул. – Я ждал кого-то вроде тебя.

Сейчас очевидно, что это руки Джека были на его лице, хотя теперь он мог видеть Джека прямо перед собой, и чувствовал, что его руки лежат правильно. Где они были всё это время?

Рис хотел бороться, но он полностью парализован. Джек слишком близко. Это не воспоминание, но и на сон это не похоже.

Джек надавил пальцем на слот на виске, и Рис поморщился.

– А ты везунчик, знаешь? – Джек провёл другой рукой по его лицу, прослеживая странный узор от челюсти до лба, и затем вниз с другой стороны.

След обожгло, и он подумал, что это лишь игра воображения, пока не стало жарче. Узор горел, и он мог поклясться, что видел отблески света на лице Джека. Его левый глаз ослеп, и он, может быть, кричал от боли. Он не знал.

– Я, – продолжил Джек, – вынужден носить маску.

Джек скрипнул зубами и зажал Рису рот рукой, чтобы заставить его замолчать.

– Я не смог удержать знания и моё прекрасное лицо, так почему должен ты?

Рис проснулся в жарком поту, и на его лице всё ещё словно жарились сотни фунтов горячих углей.

Он проверил время и понял, что проспал всего пару минут.

Ночи становились всё длиннее.


End file.
